


Stay with me

by AkiOnTheMoon



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, King Uruha (the GazettE), M/M, Past Abuse, Poisoning, Psychic Abilities, Retrocognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiOnTheMoon/pseuds/AkiOnTheMoon
Summary: They've been friends since Kouyou's father, the emperor at the time, one day came back from a fight and brought a little kid with him who was around the same age as the young prince. Kouyou was amazed at the beauty of the boy when he first saw him. Since he could remember, everyone was telling him how beautiful he was, the most handsome boy in the whole country, but Kouyou always disagreed. In his eyes, even if Akira was all shaken up, even if he didn't let anyone touch him, even when he ran away from Kouyou and never met his gaze, still, to Kouyou, Akira was the most beautiful.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	1. Stay with me tonight

Kouyou waited. He sat on his wooden throne that was made only for a king, a beautiful robe covering his features. His face was unreadable, but in fact, he was getting impatient. For the past half an hour, he was in a room with one of the soldiers who was said to have committed a murder of a family outside the town without a reason. He always had faith in his army, so he couldn't make himself believe that one of his own soldiers would do something that horrible to innocent people that didn't do anything wrong. But as minutes passed, he was getting closer and closer to believing that this man was the perpetrator and really was capable of killing his own. Kouyou felt disgusted as he listened to the lies of the man called Ruki, saying he was innocent and that he have never even seen the family before.

Still, Kouyou could be wrong, so with one motion of his hand, he shut the man up and ordered one of his guards to come closer. Silently, he demanded the guard to bring _him_.

Ruki indeed fell silent, but it looked like he was sure that he was on a good way to escape the punishment and clear his name. Kouyou couldn't help but feel amused.

Moments later, the door opened and the man came back with another person. His blond hair were long enough to touch his shoulders and his slim form was covered in a blackish robe, big enough to cover him to his feet and as he was walking closer to the throne, the back of the robe was drawing on the ground after him. Kouyou couldn't take his eyes away from the man and he fought hard for the spark that had lit in his eyes to not be noticeable.

The man walked up the few stairs leading to the throne with his head held down. He bowed slightly and moved to the side, falling to his knees right next to the king. "My lord, have you called for me?" He spoke, his voice tuned down, audible only to the emperor. Kouyou hummed, feeling pleased at the show of respect from the man. He reached down and grabbed the blonde's chin, making him look up. He was met with greyish pupils that seemingly looked almost emotionless, but Kouyou knew better. He fought away the smirk creeping his way at the submitting blonde and spoke.

"Akira, this soldier here was saw coming from the house of the family which was later found murdered. He's been sentenced to death, but he keeps on claiming that he's innocent and when he last saw the family, they were alive, so I decided to interrogate him. Now, if you could, I would like you to help me a bit. You know what to do."

The blonde, now recognized as Akira, nodded after few seconds of silence and this time, Kouyou couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, my king."

Akira held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, almost like he was expecting for something bad to happen or to get hurt. The guards in the room patiently waited, already knowing what was going on but Ruki, who had no idea what was happening, started visibly getting nervous. Kouyou realized it, but didn't care about it at the moment. His eyes were focused only on the man kneeling beside him and without realizing, he scowled, noticing that Akira's thin body started trembling.

Then, the blonde took a sharp breath and opened his eyes, taking a while to focus again. Then he looked the emperor straight into eyes. "He's guilty and deserve to be sentenced to death. He was bored and drunk, so when he noticed a pretty young girl, he decided to spend a while with her, but her parents got in the way. He got mad and ended up committing a murder." As he breathed out the last word, he let his eyes wander down again.

 _I knew it_ , Kouyou thought. He turned his head to stare on the soldier who suddenly felt intimidated. "H-How did he k-know? W-what did he-" The king cut him short with his cold voice.

"Silence! You dare lie to me, your emperor? You don't deserve my mercy. Guards! By tomorrow morning, I want him dead. Now take him away!" Kouyou's firm voice echoed through the walls and the guards immediately listened to the command, grasping the man and pulling him out of the room, not hearing any of his protests and cries.

Once the door shut closed, Kouyou sighed and looked at the man sitting by his foot. He reached out, touching Akira's cheek and the other lifted his head, but Kouyou immediately saw the clouded gaze and caught him only second before he could collapse on the floor.

* * *

Few minutes later, Akira woke up again to the feeling of a warm body near him. He tiredly opened his eyes, noticing arms firmly wrapped around his waist before realizing he was sitting in Kouyou's lap, the said man cuddling him to his chest.

"Good, you're awake. You had me worried for a moment when you started trembling. Was it that horrible?" Akira thought about it, then shifted a bit so he could look at Kouyou. _He's so beautiful_. "It wasn't, but they were so scared. They didn't deserve it." Despite wanting to keep his emotions hidden and under control, he knew that Kouyou noticed the undertone in his voice and as he expected, the king didn't let him slide off of him so he could leave and hide into himself. No, instead he was pulled into a deep kiss, tongue immediately finding its way into his mouth without even asking for permission. Kouyou's kisses were hard and it almost felt like he was slowly devouring Akira and the blonde let him, trying to return the kisses as he let himself be dominated. When the last kiss came to an end, Akira's lips were already red and swollen, saliva dripping out from the corner of his mouth. Kouyou traced it up with his tongue and gave Akira a gentle peck.

"Do you still hate the gift to see the past so much? You've lived with it since the birth, aren't you used to it?" Akira knew such questions shouldn't hurt him that much, yet when it was Kouyou who asked them, he couldn't help but feel pained. Carefully, he freed himself from Kouyou and came closer to one of the large windows, his back facing the emperor. 

"It's not as easy as you think. It's not something that you'll simply learn to live with. I accepted who I am, but that doesn't make it any easier for me," Akira paused for a moment, not sure if he should continue, but there was nothing he could lose, so he exposed himself a little bit more. "When I see someone's past, I'm not seeing it from a body of some person that's passing by. No, I'm in the body of the person the past belongs to, and I'm not only seeing the moment. I see all their life until then, live every their memory again and feel everything they did."

He fixed his gaze on something outside just to try distracting himself, but it was impossible. "Don't think that you know everything just because you're an emperor," he whispered and if Kouyou wasn't already making his way to him, the king might have not heard him. But as he was already wrapping his arms around Akira again, he heard him clearly in the silent room, but didn't get angry. Noting the blonde's clouded voice, he knew Akira was lost in memories and he felt bad for upsetting him.

With Kouyou landing sweet kisses on the exposed skin of his neck, he allowed himself to lean on him and breath in the comforting scent. A long time ago, Akira hated physical contact with other humans. Over the years, Kouyou helped him overcome his fear, but it still wasn't comfortable. Or more specifically, it felt pleasantly only with Kouyou. Akira trusted him, yet still, sometimes he asked himself if he wasn't trusting him too much, but Akira knew why he felt like he could rely on him that much. It was simply because Akira liked Kouyou a little bit more than the other way around. There it was again, the sting near his heart, but he was already used to it.

As Kouyou asked if he was ready to have a dinner, he only nodded, not trusting his voice.

* * *

Despite Akira agreeing to have a dinner, it certainly didn't look like it. As Kouyou sat by the head of the large dining table, he watched as Akira was more playing with his food than actually eating it. The emperor frowned at the sight.

"Akira, eat your food properly. You don't want it to get cold." Kouyou felt even more frustrated as he watched Akira nod and take a small piece of meat into his mouth, chewing it impossibly long before finally swallowing. The emperor breathed in, trying to calm down.

Taking another bite of his dinner, Kouyou then decided to observe Akira. What he saw left him wondering. The blonde was always pale, but just now did Kouyou notice that he was paler than usual, which was something he didn't even think was possible. And when he saw the circles under Akira's eyes, he just asked himself how come he didn't notice it earlier.

As if Akira felt his eyes on him, he moved his head even lower and let the strands of blond hair fall, hiding behind them. But it was too late. Kouyou felt something was off.

"Why aren't you eating your food, Akira?" Kouyou started as simply as he could. In his eyes, Akira was as fragile as he was years ago when they were still kids.

"I am." Was the answer, but Kouyou knew better. He fought off the sigh creeping its way out of his mouth and scooted his chair closer to Akira, then reached over and for the second time that day grasped Akira's chin in a firm hold and made him look at him. Kouyou always thought that Akira's eyes were mesmerizing, the greyish colour of them always captured him, but there was also always a shadow that Kouyou was already used to, but this time, the shadow was deeper.

"Don't lie to me, Akira. I may be your childhood friend, but I'm also your king. You are forbidden to lie to your lord."

That's right. They've been friends since Kouyou's father, the emperor at the time, one day came back from a fight and brought a little kid with him who was around the same age as the young prince. Kouyou was amazed by the beauty of the boy when he first saw him. Since he could remember, everyone was telling him how beautiful he was, the most handsome boy in the whole country, but Kouyou always disagreed. In his eyes, even if Akira was all shaken up, even if he didn't let anyone touch him, even when he ran away from Kouyou and never met his gaze, still, to Kouyou, Akira was the most beautiful. It took a while for Kouyou to find his way to Akira, but once he was allowed to bring down the other's walls that were meant to protect him, Akira slowly opened up to him. After a few months, he let Kouyou touch him, he also let him be the only person that could embrace him when he woke up screaming from a nightmare. Kouyou didn't notice it at first, but slowly, Akira started telling him more about himself. That made the prince really happy. And as they grew up and became teenagers, they were still best friends, but things changed a little. Kouyou started to take his classes more seriously since he was to become the next king and Akira was helping around the household as one of the servants. With these changes, Kouyou became more observing and serious, while Akira stayed quiet and reserved, with his head always down.

Kouyou knew something bad had happened to Akira when he was little, because the nightmares he used to have were terrible. He still remembered Akira crying and shouting, tossing around and even when he finally woke up, he still couldn't calm down. Sometimes, the nightmares weren't that bad and all it took was for Kouyou to hold him and whisper soothing words, but there were also times when Akira just couldn't take a hold of himself. He cried and cried and most of the times, he kicked Kouyou out of the room. He once told Kouyou that he did that because he felt ashamed. Why, that Kouyou didn't know.

Actually, he didn't even know about Akira's ability to see the past until he was fourteen. He was looking for Akira and one of the servants told him that the emperor asked him to come to his office. Kouyou went straight there and opened the door just a little, to see if he wasn't intruding. What he saw there left him speechless. His father was kneeling by the crying Akira who was sitting on the chair, and talked to him with soothing words, telling him that he could do something, he just had to be strong and try. He saw Akira look at the bounded and beaten man in front of them, then at his father again, and the tears fell faster, but at least he nodded. He watched him close his eyes and take a shaking breath that didn't help him to calm down, then his body tensed up. Kouyou wanted to barge in, but something held him back. It took minutes before Akira opened his eyes again, clearly distressed, trembling and crying. Turning to the king, he only nodded and the emperor thanked him, before letting him go. Kouyou quickly ran off and hid, watching Akira close the door behind him and run off to his room. Later, the prince came to his father and told him that he saw them. His father wasn't surprised and told Kouyou the truth. Akira was one of the few people who had special abilities. The emperor himself didn't know much about the boy's past, only that his father told everyone in the village about his and his mother's abilities. After that, they ended up being tortured along with his sister. Akira was the only one that survived the villagers' hate and torture. After watching his family die, he ran away when he saw a chance. Then, he met one of the soldiers and he couldn't help it, he was drawn in and saw that man's past. Kouyou's father took him to the kingdom, otherwise he would end up dead.

After knowing that, Kouyou became even more protective of the blonde. He was always watching him, even when the boy didn't realize it. When they grew up old enough to be called adults, soothing words and soft touches weren’t enough to fight off Akira's demons, therefore, Kouyou did what he thought was best. Akira was his best friend and he couldn't lose him. It started with small kisses and tender touches, the blonde always trembling in his arms at first, but he already knew for years the he could trust Kouyou, so he slowly let himself be touched in the most pleasurable of ways.

Kouyou was now a king, and as he watched Akira lift his head, he had to admit that their nights together indeed started to help the blonde, but Kouyou ended up being hungry for more and grew up to be selfish, wanting only to devour the other and own his body, mark him and keep him close. Still, they were only childhood friends who cared too much for each other.

Sighing, Akira admitted the truth. "I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. Also, the nightmares became more frequent again. Because of that, I'm losing my appetite." Kouyou was sorry to hear that, but nevertheless, be took hold of Akira's fork and picked up a piece of food, bringing it to Akira's mouth. Kouyou wouldn't let him off until he ate at least something.

He couldn't help but smirk as there were interesting thoughts coming to his mind. "Well, you should still eat at least a bit. Otherwise you won't have energy for what comes later." Oh, how he enjoyed seeing the almost invisible pink colour on Akira's cheeks.

* * *

Akira wasn't allowed to part ways with Kouyou and go to his own room. Instead, he was dragged to the royal chamber. The door barely closed behind them and Akira was already turned over in Kouyou's arms and pulled into a deep kiss with the king's tongue invading his mouth. Akira tried hard to meet the other's kisses, but he was running out of oxygen. By the time he was allowed to take a breath, he felt more than a little lightheaded, so he barely registered as he was pushed onto a big bed with Kouyou soon crawling onto him. They kissed again and Akira finally started responding. As always, he was a bit insecure and preferred to be touched than to touch, but he at least wrapped his arms around Kouyou's neck, drawing him closer.

He wouldn't tell this aloud, but something about Kouyou's kisses was intoxicating. He was sure that with every time their lips met, he was getting more and more addicted. He didn't know when, but Kouyou became his drug, even though he tried resisting the thought at first. Now, when he had acknowledged his strong emotions for Kouyou, he knew Kouyou's touches were the only ones he had ever wanted to feel, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

Kouyou moved from his lips down to his neck as he also started opening the blonde's robe. The kisses and licks turned into bites and skin sucking when Kouyou's hands found their way to his nipples and started playing with them. Akira softly moaned, unable to stop writhing around as he was teased. As he felt Kouyou suck on a good place on his neck, he also felt the other's thumb and finger squeezing one of his nipples and this time, the moan wasn't so quiet. He could clearly hear the other smirk, and when he was satisfied with the marks he left on Akira's neck, he moved down, opening the robe more so he could have a better access to Akira's torso. Kouyou gave him a few more bites on collarbones before he reached down and started playing with the nipples again, this time sucking at them. Akira arched his back a little and Kouyou immediately noticed it since he smirked and bit down, making Akira cry out.

Akira's mind was getting clouded. The king knew his nipples were sensitive, yet he clearly enjoyed bringing the other closer to the verge of pain and pleasure. As he felt Kouyou move to the other nipple, and start the sucking and biting all over again, Akira's moans were clearly heard in the large room.

Kouyou rose and couldn't help but watch the blonde writhing on the bed, his hair all over the pillow. Seriously, he felt like a devil, but he enjoyed bringing his friend to such a state where he couldn't do anything but try to catch a breath, exposing him little by little and bringing him to such an extent of pleasure, where even Akira, who was quiet most of the time, couldn't keep his voice down.

Feeling hands on him again, Akira looked up to see Kouyou touch his torso and belly, before excruciatingly slowly going down, all while looking Akira straight in the eyes. The robe became completely opened and Akira felt the rush of heat at being so exposed under Kouyou, who continued to touch him in such a dirty manner, yet he loved all of it.

Feeling his manhood being gripped, he let out a deep moan while throwing his head back. He could clearly feel Kouyou staring at him and when he met his gaze again, both of them were lost in each other. Akira shivered under the gaze, gripping the blanket tightly.

"S-Stop.. Kouyou, I'm gonna.. Don't.." But the king didn't have any of it and Akira felt frustrated as the other's motions went on. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted to feel the other inside him. But seeing that Kouyou had this devilish smug look on again, he fell silent and let the king do whatever he wanted.

With a cry, Akira came. And Kouyou, having his mind clouded with lust, enjoyed the sight of the blonde arching his back so much it hurt. When he was sure Akira had his breath back, he ordered him to come closer to him as he comfortably sat, leaning his back against the headboard. Akira cautiously did as he was told, feeling a bit ashamed of being naked in front of Kouyou, but quickly forgetting it when he was ordered again, this time to open the king's robe. He scooted closer and started placing soft kisses down his neck and collarbones, then slowly opened the garment, exposing the smooth skin of his chest.

He licked and kissed, pleasuring the other in his own way. Tugging the robe more, it fell off, leaving the king naked, just like Akira was. The blonde licked his way down through the other's smooth torso and waist to his private parts. Not stopping, Akira gripped the cock in his hand and licked it all the way from the base to the head, getting a growl from the king. Wrapping his tongue around the top, he slowly devoured it into his mouth. He started bobbing his head and after a while, when he relaxed his throat, he deep-throated him all the way to the base.

Kouyou couldn't help but moan. _Fuck_. The feeling of Akira's wet and hot cavern was amazing, and his skills were just- "Oh fuck." He felt Akira bit down lightly, just the way he liked it. If he could, he would enjoy these blowjobs all day, all night, but the devilish smirk crept on his face again. He discreetly reached behind the other with his hand still covered with Akira's cum and without warning, pushed one finger inside of him.

Akira was surprised and tensed up at the intrusion, forgetting the dick in his mouth. But Kouyou didn't have any of it and gripped his hair with his other hand, making him bob his head again. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then suddenly, Kouyou started moving his finger and Akira couldn't help but let out a small moan. Soon, the second and third finger joined in, scissoring him, and after another trust, Akira arched his back and moaned deeply on Kouyou's cock, sending vibrations to his most sensitive part. He heard Kouyou hiss, but he didn't care. He let the member fall out of his mouth as the fingers continued to ram into him, hitting his prostate, turning him into a wriggling ball of nerves, moaning and panting for his life. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth but he knew only one thing. He wanted Kouyou.

As if hearing his silent wish, Kouyou pushed him off and sat up. "Get on your knees, Akira." And Akira did. Soon after, he felt arms gripping his hips and a cock making its way inside of him. He tensed up, feeling full and tried to ignore the stinging in his lower region. Kouyou, though, didn't wait until he was fully recovered. This was about losing themselves and forgetting the problems, the past and unanswered questions. Akira understood, so he let him.

The rhythm was fast and hard, just what Kouyou lusted for and what Akira needed. Kouyou was soon aiming for his bunch of nerves, therefore Akira was left moaning loudly. He wanted more, he didn't want to think, he wanted much more. He wanted more of Kouyou.

Akira's hands couldn't held him up anymore. He collapsed with his head in the mattress, back perfectly arched and Kouyou drooled at the sight. Not stopping his thrusting for a moment, he leaned down and licked the traces of the drops of sweat. As Reita felt the first contact of the tongue with his skin, he arched even more, his arms supporting him only a little as he rose his head to moan into the space.

Kouyou licked all the way up to his neck, gathering the sweat in his mouth before making Akira turn around to meet his kiss. It wasn't about being gentle anymore, they didn't even try. In the middle of yet another hungry kiss, as he felt Kouyou's hand run up and down on his own cock, Akira clenched his inner walls which caused Kouyou to push out a deep growl. He liked the way he was bringing the other into the madness, so he clenched around him again and again.

When he was sure none of them could wait anymore, Kouyou leaned over for the last time and bit down on his shoulder hard and brutally trusted in. A moan and growl could be heard as both of them came, collapsing tiredly on the bed.

Akira lied on his stomach while Kouyou found the last of his powers to roll off to lie onto his back. Both of them were panting hard, unable to form words yet. In fact, they didn't even have to.

When they calmed down, they shared the last kiss for the night. They kissed sweetly and lazily, intoxicated with the remains of the pleasure.

Kouyou drew Akira closer and pecked him on a forehead. Pulling a blanket to cover them, they cuddled in a hug.

Akira just wished he could finally have a nice, peaceful sleep in the arms of the king of his heart.


	2. Stay with me forever

If there was one thing Akira wondered the most, it was always why he wasn‘t allowed to forget. Why couldn't he free himself from the claws of his past, from the demons that could be long forgotten if he just had the chance to move forward. If not to forget, he at least wanted to learn how to live with his fears. But somehow, he always ended up crying, silently asking himself why him? In Kouyou's embrace, he always forgot his worries for at least a few minutes. His mind went blank and he was breathing softly, wrapped in the warm arms. But the demons always came back no matter how many times he told himself that he finally had the power to fight them back.

That night wasn't any different, even though Akira hoped the sleep wouldn't be interrupted. Falling asleep, he felt as light as a feather, peaceful and content. But somewhere in the middle of the night, the nightmares found him. And then, it started all over again. He saw those horrible days. Since his childhood days, he had this dream so many times that he already knew how it would end, but nonetheless, he couldn't stop shaking in fear, he couldn't hold his voice back. He knew what would happen, and he hated every moment of it.

Kouyou woke up to the feeling of cold. He annoyingly opened his eyes, noticing that Akira had took the blanket all to himself. Ready to fight it back, Kouyou just wanted to grab the cover and hide underneath it, falling into sleep again. But the whimper stopped him mid-way as he was reaching for it. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but he heard it again. Frowning, he sat up and came closer to Akira that ended up in a ball on the other side of the bed. Just then did Kouyou saw that the blonde was shivering and crying. He tried to touch him so he could wake him up, but Akira started tossing around, his head moving from side to side. Soon, the whimpers turned into screams and grunts of pain.

"No..No! Don't! L-Let go.. Please, stop.. Please, d-don't-!" Kouyou felt his chest tighten. He moved forward and grabbed the other's shoulders, shaking him awake. "Akira! Wake up! It's just a dream! Do you hear me? Just a dream!" But it didn't matter how much he tried, Akira wouldn't wake up. Kouyou could only stay by his side and stare at the distressed blonde. He just wished the dream would be over soon. He couldn't take it any longer, looking at Akira in such a state.

After Akira screamed what seemed like the most horrible noise Kouyou could imagine, he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. The second after, Kouyou was already by his side, gently rubbing his back as Akira doubled over and hyperventilated. His breathing was impossibly fast and it still looked like he was trapped in the nightmare. The king tried to hug him and sooth him, but he wasn't allowed to. The blonde, as always, pushed him away. He was covered in sweat and shaking so hard. Kouyou was worried and it was like a deja vu. As if they were still young boys, with the prince being overprotective of his little friend.

Kouyou pushed other thoughts aside and pulled the fragile blonde into an embrace. Akira fought him, trying to free himself. Still, Kouyou didn't move a single muscle. Only in his arms could Akira be safe from the demons. He wouldn't let him go. No matter how much he tried.

It didn't take long before Akira gave up and just leant against the king's chest, still finding his breath. Kouyou moved them, so he could sit against the headboard with the trembling blonde still securely in his arms, the blanket wrapped around them. He rubbed his back, here and then placing a small kisses in his hair or on his neck. That didn't help Akira to stop trembling, but he scooted closer to Kouyou, clinging to his warm chest, listening to the beat of his heart and worked on calming himself down. Still, he couldn't stop whimpering and sometimes, the small tears escaped his eyes.

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, but surely a long time passed until Akira could breath normally again. But sleeping wasn't a good opinion anymore. He feared he could be trapped in another nightmare again. Whimpering quietly again, Kouyou brought him up to meet him in a small kiss. Akira trembled, yet still fought hard to let himself stay distracted.

Pecking his lips, Kouyou pulled away. He couldn't resist touching the blonde's cheek, covered in salty tears. Akira looked so fragile, so lost. Still, he found him beautiful. Despite the pain in his eyes and the scars on his body, to Kouyou, he was still the most beautiful.

"Akira, maybe if you talked about it, it would get better. What do you think? Tell me, so I can help you." He said in a soft tone, but Akira's response was still only a whimper and clutched fists.

"Aki, I'm here for you. I've always been. I won't leave you. You know that. You're my best friend." _Don't tell me I'm your best friend when I care about you so much_ , Akira sadly thought. "Let me help you. Tell me." Kouyou was rubbing his back up and down, comforting him with sweet gestures. And as Akira thought about how he couldn't lost Kouyou, he decided to try telling his story. He was terrified, but for Kouyou, he would try.

Taking a breath, he buried his face in the crook of Kouyou's neck, already shivering and he hadn't even said anything yet. If only it could be easier to open up to someone.

"My mom..." He started, but stopped himself, searching for the power to continue. "My mom had an ability as well. My father knew that, but loved her so much that he accepted her and married her. She was kind and beautiful, if not for her ability and striking blond hair, she would be an ordinary woman. They decided to start a family and so, me and my sister were born. Usually, it was the firstborn who was gifted with an ability, but in our case, it was me." Akira was fighting hard to calm down and pick up his words carefully, already feeling drained of energy, but even he knew he couldn't stop now. It was the first time he had ever told his story to anyone. The words almost seemed to be flying out from his lips. He himself was surprised.

"The first years were amazing. My family was happy and we had fun. We loved each other. Changes came when I started growing up. People didn't like my look. They found my color of eyes and the unnatural color of blond weird and started wondering if there was something wrong with my family... They asked my father numerous times, as he was the one working and meeting a lot of people, about us. They told him their thoughts about us being the creatures with abilities. Eventually, he started wondering the same thing. Being gifted with abilities, wouldn't we hurt them one day? Wouldn't we try to take over them? I didn't know at first what was going on with my family, but when my first attack hit me, my father changed. I tried to fight it off, but it was stronger than me and I just couldn't help it. I've seen his past. I've learnt I was gifted but since then, my father avoided me. He even started verbally abusing me, not listening to my mother when she told him I did nothing wrong."

He shut his eyes close, searching for self control to stay together, to not break down, but he could already feel the beginnings of whimpers and cries forming in his throat, along with something that made it hard to speak and breath. But he continued, even if breathless.

"He turned his back to us one day. He and mom had a fight and he left home, leaving my mom crying on the floor with a red cheek after being slapped. I remember clearly that I was trying to sooth her along with my sister. The things that happened after that... I remember them all." Oh he did. He could still see them so clearly as if he was living it again.

"Father told them about us. About our abilities. He even told them that we were devils that had to be executed. They didn't hesitate. In a few minutes, they were in our house, dragging us out. I was screaming and fighting as we were pushed closer to the fire started in the middle of the village. Thrown into the mud, the people stared at us. My mother cried, terrified, holding me and my sister tightly. She was screaming for my father to help us. I just saw him smirking darkly, as if we weren't his family. He told the villagers to get rid of us." Whimpering, Akira hardly noticed the tears running down his cheeks again. If Kouyou was trying to calm him down, he didn't know. He was so lost in that day that he couldn't make out the real world.

"Somewhat, they feared me the most. They saw a devil in me. I didn't know why. I didn't do anything. Why was I hated so much? They held me back as they took my sister and mother from me. I pleaded them to stop. To let us go. I screamed for someone to save us. They just laughed at how pitiful we looked." His voice broke midway, but he didn't stop. "My mother was beaten until she could barely move. My last memory of her is seeing her crawling towards me before one last blow took her life away. Then they turned to my sister and beaten her, cut her open, burnt her...I fought, I wanted to save her, her screams are still in my mind. But they didn't let go of me. They slapped me and it hurt but comparing to what they must have felt... They threw both of them into the fire. But sister.. she wasn't dead yet. Her screams.. oh my god she didn't do anything wrong." Akira sobbed. He wanted his family back.

"My father moved to me and started beating me. People just stood around and watched. The knife appeared in his hand and he stabbed me several times. Not deep enough to kill me, but deep enough to make me feel pain that made me scream and left many scars behind on me. And still, I didn't get it. He used to love us so much. We used to be happy. My mother never did anything wrong, me either. I didn't understand. But he made sure to tell me. He said that he just thought he loved my mother, he was only lost in his own fantasy. He said that people with abilities were demons that shouldn't stay alive. That to have a son like me was a disgrace for him. He said he wanted me dead, he wished I wasn't born. I saw him rise the knife to give me the final stab that would kill me, but then someone ran into the village, saying that the army was fighting nearby with the king. They were distracted with the news long enough for me to get up and run into the woods, but they were still chasing after me. I was hurt and bleeding a lot. Every step hurt but I couldn't stop. I just had to keep running. Somehow, I managed to lose them. I didn't know where I was, I was barely breathing. Then suddenly a soldier turned up in front of me and I couldn't stop it. It just happened and I saw his past and I was just so terrified of myself. I wasn't human, because an ordinary person couldn't do that. I started to think that father was right, that I was a demon and that I should die. The soldier didn't look as terrified, but he was surely afraid of me. Then your father came to us and started talking but I fainted." At the time Akira finished the story, he couldn't breath. The words were pouring out his mouth, he was talking fast and the oxygen couldn't get its way into his body.

"They killed them, Kouyou! Killed them and didn't even care. We didn't do anything wrong, we never hurt anybody. My sister didn't even have an ability! But they didn't hesitate to kill them. Why, Kouyou? I'm not a demon, am I? I've never done anything to anyone, right? It's not my fault I was born with this curse! I wanted to save them. They hurt them and I just watched, Kouyou..!"

Kouyou listened to the story carefully, feeling for the blonde more and more sympathy. When Akira started growing distressed, he tried to stop him to at least take a breath, but Akira didn't budge. He was holding hard onto Kouyou, his tears falling down the other's chest and eventually, Kouyou understood that he could only hold him now and listen. By the end, he grew concerned for Akira. He himself had tears in his eyes. He felt sorry for Akira to live with his pains and fears so long alone, just enduring it all quietly. His friend was hurt and confused all this time, not able to accept the past. Kouyou hated himself for not knowing about all of this sooner. But now, he could only regret and be here for Akira.

Breathing in to calm down so he wouldn't cry in front of Akira, he hugged him tightly and lied them down on the bed. "It wasn't your fault, Akira. You couldn't save them. I'm sorry about your family. I'm sorry. If I only knew sooner... I'm sorry, please Akira. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm here. Nobody will hurt you again. Aki..."

But Akira continued crying all night and Kouyou could only hold him tight and listen.

* * *

As Akira stood in front of the window in his chamber, he was looking out but, truth to be told, didn't see anything. It was late afternoon and the sun was going slowly down, but even if he wanted to enjoy the sunset, he got lost in his thoughts instead.

A couple of days passed since that day. He knew he shouldn't be avoiding Kouyou, but after that night when he told him everything... Anytime he saw a glimpse of him, he just felt the urge to turn around and hide. Of course, sometimes Kouyou caught him, but Akira hardly said anything, just hummed. He couldn't help it. It just felt weird to know that Kouyou knew everything now. He knew how vulnerable Akira was. How fragile, and scared and powerless he was.

Since then, the nightmares reduced a bit. But now, when he had a nightmare, he often dreamed about losing Kouyou and it just hurt. Akira felt many emotions at once. On one hand, he was glad he shared his story with someone, on the other, he regretted it. He never meant to tell anything to Kouyou. But somehow, the king persuaded him.

Then, as Akira thought about it more and more, he understood. Kouyou cared for him, because they were childhood friends. He felt protective of him and wanted to keep him safe. Akira smiled bitterly, already feeling the tears. He just had to fall in love with his king and ruin their friendship sooner or later. How come things always turned out this way. He didn't want to lose his love, even though he doubted he would ever be loved the same way back.

But it seemed that the longer he stayed around Kouyou, safe under his wings, the more he was destroying himself. It couldn't be helped. He was falling apart, his scars weren't healed. He loved Kouyou and he wanted to stay by his side forever if possible. But he had to move on. For himself and for Kouyou, it was time to part ways. He loved him, but he couldn't stand this anymore. He would fall apart sooner or later, and he didn't want Kouyou to watch it. He also didn't want to hear that he was cared for, but only as a friend.

Seriously, it hurt. He needed to leave. For Kouyou, to let him be free and find love, and for himself, to just move on. He already started preparing himself for nursing his broken heart.

There was a knock on the door and he quickly dried his eyes as the king let himself in. Akira turned only to be hugged and enveloped in the sweet smell that he would surely miss.

"Akira, how are you today?"

"Good, but... I need to talk to you about something." He was surprised by his very own words, but it was better to clear things now. The sooner he left, the sooner he could stop being a nuisance that needed to be looked after.

Kouyou hummed and waited, withdrawing from the hug. Akira took a breath and for the first time in his life, he tried to be brave. Or at least pretended to be.

"I... I want to leave the kingdom." With this said, the silence filled the room. Looking straight into Kouyou's eyes, he couldn't decipher what he saw there.

"You want to do what?" Kouyou asked, as if wishing to be hearing wrong. But Akira was doing this for him, so he tried to stay strong. He couldn't have Kouyou worried about him all the time. He should let him have a life where he wouldn't care about Akira's pathetic being.

"I think it's best for me to leave. I'm of no use here. I should try living on my own from now on." Silence again, but Akira noticed Kouyou's eyes getting filled with anger. Akira looked away, unable to see what he caused. But Kouyou came closer and grabbed his hair, making him lift his head and meet his gaze straightforward.

"After everything that happened between us, you want to leave? What's out there that you can't have here? We're friends, aren't we? After all the time that I tried to patch you up back together, you just want to ran away?!" Kouyou might have been angry, but he mostly felt hurt. Akira saw it. But this time, he couldn't do anything about it.

"That's it, Kouyou. For you, we're friends. But for me, we've stopped being friends a long time ago. I know you did everything to just help me and I'm grateful, but I have to leave. I fell in love with you. But I know you don't feel the same, so I -"

"So you what? Leave?"

"I'm doing this for the both of us, Kouyou! As a king, you have many responsibilities. You're worrying about me more than about the things around the kingdom! People will start to doubt you... For you and for myself, you should let me go." Inwardly, Akira already started crying, but he fought hard for Kouyou. He didn't want to leave him, but he just couldn't anymore. "I can't stay here, okay? I have to go. This place, everything, you.. I can't take it... I just have to..."

If Akira thought this persuaded the king, he was wrong. Instead, he was pushed against the wall rather harshly, with Kouyou towering over him intimidatingly. "You think that I will let you go? Because if you do, you're wrong, Akira. Now listen to me. You're forbidden to leave this kingdom, or even this palace. Do you hear me? I forbid it. Don't you dare to disobey your king, Akira, or you'll regret it."

To say that Akira was terrified was nothing. He never saw Kouyou in such a state and for the first time in his life, he was afraid of him. As Kouyou turned and left, shutting the door loudly, Akira fell to the floor. He stared into nothing as the darkness filled the room, then almost automatically, he drew his knees closer and put his head into his hands.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

Kouyou and Akira's relationship changed a lot. They avoided each other, talked less and spend time together only when they had to discuss things regarding the kingdom. Kouyou was still angry at Akira. How could he even think about leaving? Kouyou cared for him a lot. He may not love him, but cared for him so much it hurt. How could Akira be so selfish? Kouyou didn't understand. But to be honest, he didn't even try. He had forbidden Akira to leave and he knew Akira would never go against him.

Things around Akira were a bit different. Seeing Kouyou always hurt him near the heart. Their relationship was destroyed, but he was too. Things seemed to be falling apart one by one and it was harder with every day to get up in the morning and function normally. He had to pretend that nothing happened while he was a mess inside. Feeling so pathetic, he stayed up during the nights when the sleep wouldn't come and thought about his life. Usually, he cried himself to sleep after the long hours.

To most people, the morning was perfect. The sun was shining through the windows, waking up everyone to start a nice day. It wasn't too hot, but enough to feel comfortable. Most of the servants started their chores with a smile on their face, but unfortunately, Akira wasn't one of them.

Sitting up slowly, the duvet fell off of him, and even though the temperature inside was nice, he couldn't help but start shivering in cold. Groaning, he held his head in his hands. He didn't sleep well that night, if he slept at all. He could feel a migraine forming and it definitely didn't help his mood. His body felt weird. He couldn't identify it, but somehow, he felt too weak. Trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down and find some strength, he horrifyingly realized that it wasn't working. He could feel how his face became even paler and there was a lump in his throat before he hurried over the bed and threw up everything in his stomach.

His personal servant, Aoi, came into his chamber with his breakfast, but when he noticed his master doubled over, he hurried to his side. Akira coughed and breathed hard. He wished he could stay in bed all day, but he couldn't. Kouyou required his presence to discuss some documents. So when he felt better, he ordered Aoi to help him get dressed into his robe. True, he could barely stand on his own legs, but he found the power to not to fall.

"Thank you, Aoi. Please, take care about the mess in my chamber while I'm gone." He said after Aoi was done. "Are you sure you should go? You look pale, my master. You should at least eat something." Aoi was being nice, Akira appreciated that, but even the thought about food made him want to double over again. He rejected and said goodbye.

But soon, as the day went on and he had already finished his work, only the meeting with king was left, he wasn't so sure if he could even stay upright for more than five minutes. As he was walking down the hall, he sometimes had to stop and hold onto the wall to catch his breath since his head was spinning. Nevertheless, once he stepped into the king's office, he cleared his face of any pain. He didn't want Kouyou to worry about him. He didn't deserve it after all, he was always just a weak excuse of human.

Kouyou heard a knock on the door and then noticed Akira walking inside. Of course he noticed something was off, but since their last argument, he couldn't calm himself. Akira greeted him, but he stayed quiet, barely looking at him at all after that. He moved to the other side of the room, where a table with some documents stood and Akira followed him. Together, they started looking over them, telling their thoughts. It was a long meeting and they definitely weren't done when Kouyou noticed Akira's words getting slurred with every passing minute and his voice dying down. True, Kouyou was mad at him since he couldn't concentrate on their work, but he also started growing concerned. What if something was wrong? No, he told himself. Akira was a grown up man, he could look after himself.

As Kouyou turned to face the blonde to scold him, his eyes only had time to grow wider as the time froze. He could only stand still and watch Akira fall down hard to the floor, fainting with the palest face Kouyou had ever seen. In a second, he was by Akira's side, terrified to death. He took the blonde into his arms as he screamed for help. As the first servant arrived hurriedly, Kouyou immediately ordered him to go find the doctor. Then he stared down at Akira, not knowing what to do. To his horror, he noticed Akira's ragged breathing and high temperature. _Be fine_ , he repeated as if telling a spell, _be fine, please, just be fine, I'm sorry, so sorry.._

Kouyou met Kai, the doctor, the moment he was leaving the office with Akira in his arms. They hurriedly moved to the king's chamber, placing Akira on the soft mattress. The king said what happened and demanded Kai to find out what was wrong with his friend. And that was exactly the first moment when Kouyou realized that _friend_ wasn't good enough. No, Akira was much more than that. Could that be...?

Impatiently, he waited for Kai to be over with his examination, that took forever. He took the blonde's temperature, looked him all over. Kouyou didn't like it. He just felt momentarily sick so he fainted. That must be it. There couldn't be anything wrong with Akira.

Kai covered Akira with silk blankets and just then turned to face Kouyou. Coming closer, he sighed. "He looks a bit malnourished, plus his breathing is irregular and he has a high fever. He doesn't have any injury from the fall, but he should rest. Also, I'm not sure about this, it's still soon to be, but I think that he's been poisoned."

Poisoned? Kouyou didn't believe what he heard. Who would dare to poison his possession in his very own home? There's no way that could happen. But still, he couldn't be sure and that made him even angrier. "What do you mean he's been poisoned?" he growled. Fortunately, Kai stayed unfazed. "You said that he had trouble sleeping lately, right? And that he didn't feel the need to eat. Of course, it could be just a virus, as I told I'm not so sure myself. But the fact is that if it was just a virus, he would just faint but otherwise would be relatively fine. Look at him, my king. He's fighting to take a breath."

To his utter dislike, Kouyou must accepted that Kai was right. He watched Kai leave with the promise of bringing medicine later. Then, the king made his way to the blonde sleeping in his bed and collapsed next to him. He couldn't help but touch the soft strands of blond hair, pushing them out of his face. His dear Akira was covered in sweet, a pained expression was on his face as he was whimpering. Still, to Kouyou, Akira was the most beautiful.

But now, Kouyou hated himself. He hated the fact that he had let Akira get away from him, he hated, that he was too selfish to even look at the other. He was sorry. He loved him, he couldn't loose him. _Love? What's love?_ Kouyou felt confused, but one thing was clear. _If loving someone means not letting them go, then he definitely loved Akira with all his means._

Days passed, but Akira stayed unconscious. Sometimes, his eyelids fluttered a little and Kouyou felt the hope that his dear would wake up, but each time, it just stayed at hoping. The king ordered to find out who poisoned Akira. He usually didn’t travel out of the Inner Palace, so that meant it was someone close. He let the investigation on others. Kouyou himself stayed by Akira's side, nursing him and making sure he gave Akira the medicine Kai brought. Each morning, Kouyou woke up hoping he'd find Akira's beautiful grey eyes staring at him and each night, he fell asleep wishing the next morning would be different.

He spent so much time by Akira's side that he accepted his feelings. He didn't know how he could think this was friendship, because it was everything but that. He loved Akira, he truly did. He didn't want to let him go, he also wouldn't. Akira was his sweet lover. He didn't know when he fell in love with the blonde. Maybe it was the first time he met those beautiful grey orbs, or the first time Akira let him in, or maybe it was when he held him tightly in his embrace, enjoying the sparks of pleasure slowly leaving his body. Kouyou didn't know, but he didn't care. He loved him, and that was everything that mattered. Or even more, he knew he was loved back. That left him feeling even more miserable, knowing, that he caused Akira some heartache.

But if Akira ever woke up again, Kouyou would make sure to make him happy. Even more importantly, he would make sure to make him his.

That night, as Kouyou laid himself next to his love and pulled him closer, he promised himself to be stronger, so he could protect his little fragile lover.

If the only place where Akira felt safe was in his arms, Kouyou would hold him forever.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and servants running through the halls filled Akira's ears. At first, he didn't know what he was hearing, the sounds being all muffled. But as he regained more consciousness, he could identify them. Realizing he was laying on something soft, he tried opening his eyes but it felt like his eyelids weighted tons. He wanted to move, but found his muscles being all weak, unable to hold him. What's going on? He didn't know. His mind went blank, he couldn't remember anything, his memories being all blurred. Feeling confused, he at least found enough strength to open his eyes after few unsuccessful tries. First thing he noticed was a bright light shining through the windows, blinding him for a few minutes. He whimpered, his body feeling sore and his eyes burning. When his sight returned, he tiredly looked around the room, noting he was laying on a royal bed in a chamber. Then his eyes moved to the door as he heard it opening.

Kouyou walked in and Akira's eyes watered, he didn't know why. "Kouyou." He tried to say, but it came out as a grunt, his throat was sore and dry. Still, Kouyou heard him and froze on his spot. Looking up to make sure this wasn't a dream, he found out Akira being very much awake, staring at him. In a matter of second, he was at the blonde's side, hugging the life out of him. If Akira could, he would hug him back, but his arms wouldn't obey him. When he couldn't breath, he softly told Kouyou to pull away a little.

"Sorry! God, you're awake. I can't believe it, it almost looked like you'll never... But you're awake. Thank God. I was so worried." Kouyou said and gently caressed Akira's cheek.

"What happened?" Akira felt the tiredness coming to him again, but his confusion was stronger. Why was Kouyou acting this way? Akira had no idea.

"You fainted a few weeks ago, so I brought you to my room. God I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you after our argument. And then you just fell down to the ground in front of my eyes and I thought my heart stopped. You scared me, Aki."

Just then, when Kouyou mentioned it did Akira remembered that they had a pretty harsh argument. Also, they were avoiding each other. But a few weeks ago? He couldn't be so out of it for so long, or could he..? "What do you mean.. a few weeks ago?"

Suddenly, Kouyou looked like he was ready to withdraw any moment and Akira didn't like it. When he didn't receive an answer, he suppressed the yawn and asked again. "I remember feeling weird one morning, but other than that.. what could be wrong? Kouyou.. answer me, please." A few more seconds of silence before Kouyou answered.

"You were poisoned. You said that because of the nightmares, you didn't sleep well and you weren't feeling hungry, but in fact, it was because Aoi put a bit of poison in every meal he had brought you. He was killing you slowly."

That wasn't possible. Akira didn't want to believe that. Aoi was his personal servant, his friend. There's no way...Or is there? "Why?" There were actual tears in his eyes. Someone wanted him dead once again. He was a nuisance for someone so he had to be taken care of. Just like in the past.

Kouyou noticed the tears and started stroking the soft hair, trying to calm the other. "He said that he did it for me. That he loved me. That I deserved something better than you. I already sentenced him to death." Kouyou smiled softly, focusing in cheering his loved one a little. "But don't worry, Kai gave you a medicine and seeing you're awake it had work-" Akira stopped him with a tear running down his cheek.

"He was right though. You do deserve something better. I don't even have the right to love you. You're so perfect. And I'm just.. a nuisance." It was hard for Akira to speak with a dry throat and muscles that wouldn't obey him, but he got his point through. He was a good for nothing. He should leave and fed to himself. Everyone would be better without him.

If he could, he would turn away from Kouyou but he was too weak, he could only hide his head in the pillow. To his surprise, Kouyou started putting small kisses all over his face, making him turn back again. When they were staring deep into each other's eyes, he started, his tone firm but filled with emotions. "You're not, Akira. Don't you dare to talk like that again. You're my dearest one. I love you. I can't lose you. You're the best thing in my life." Akira shook his head, refusing to accept those words. He registered the 'I love you' part, but he was sure Kouyou was saying it just to make his friend feel better. It didn't help. But as Kouyou whispered calming words into his ear, placing another kisses on his cheeks, Akira let himself be soothed.

Even if Kouyou didn't want him as a lover, he should still stay by his side. It was the smallest he could do for the years of the king caring for him.

"So tired..." He muttered after a good while, this time yawning. Kouyou laughed and the sound was the most perfect song to Akira. "Sleep, my love. I'll stay by your side." But Akira was already asleep, and Kouyou just smiled at his cute lover.

* * *

The next days weren't easy, but together they got through. Kouyou watched Akira struggle and helped him the most he could. Since Akira's body fought off a poison, he was left weak. Actually, he spent the first two or three days in a bed, leaving it only occasionally. Kai visited him often to make sure he was okay, but everything seemed alright. Though because Akira was unconscious for weeks, he had to take it easy. His limbs took a while to have their strength back, so until then, he had Kouyou by his side. If he was hungry, Kouyou fed him. If he wanted to move around, Kouyou was right by his side, holding him firmly so he wouldn't fall.

By the time he was feeling fit again, Kouyou moved all of his things from his chamber to his own. And now, as they were living together, Akira was forbidden to leave Kouyou's side. Kouyou had a possessive nature and right now, it was telling him to not let Akira wander somewhere he couldn't see him.

Another day came to an end. The sky turned dark long ago and even the servants went to sleep. It took a while, but Akira convinced Kouyou that he could go to their room by himself, seeing as the king still had some documents to look over and Akira was long done. Taking his nightrobe from the chamber, he moved to the king's personal hot stream.

Undressing, he let himself be enveloped in the comforting feeling of hot water washing away all his thoughts. Moaning softly, he moved to the furthest corner, leaning his front on the rocks there. Akira couldn't help but think about the long way leading him to that exact moment. He accepted his ability and now, he was working on accepting his past. He was learning that some things would happen, no matter how strong he was. And now, after everything, he was still by Kouyou's side. It made him happy, but he wondered for how long. For now, he didn't need anything else, but the friendship they shared couldn't satisfy him. Yet he couldn't tell this to Kouyou, not again. He didn't want to argue.

Suddenly, there was a hand touching his back and he couldn't help the squeak escaping his mouth. Turning his head, he saw Kouyou right behind him, naked. He quickly turned back, blushing slightly. True, they saw each other naked before, but it was so long...

"Were you so deep in your thoughts you didn't notice me sooner?" Kouyou asked, but it could be heard in his voice that he was amused. Akira gave out a grunt, feeling embarrassed.

"What is it, Aki? Aren't you cute when you're blushing?" Oh how Kouyou enjoyed making his love wither under him. He was so cute the king couldn't stop making fun of him.

"Will you let me wash you, Akira? It was a long time since we last took a bath together." Before Akira could protest, Kouyou's hands were already on him, moving around his back and shoulders. The tension soon left him and he felt relaxed under the soft touches. As Kouyou's hands moved to his front, he was pushed against the other's chest and soon let his head rest on the other's shoulder as he was being caressed all over his torso. Without realizing it, the small moans left his mouth and filled the empty space.

Akira almost squealed again when he felt himself being pushed along with Kouyou to the center of the stream and further away from the rocks. But soon, it was all forgotten as Kouyou started laying soft kisses all over his neck and shoulder, then nibbling at it, before finally biting down lightly. Akira moaned again and to Kouyou, it was the sweetest sound in this entire world.

"You're so perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I love everything about you."

Even though Akira's mind was clouded with pleasure, he still heard those words and it hurt.

"Please, don't do this to me. Stop saying that you love me when you want me only as a friend. I can hide my feelings and stay quiet, but you can't do this to me, Kouyou."

That instant moment Kouyou's eyes narrowed and his movements stopped. Akira was turned over and met with Kouyou's face full of anger. As Akira continued feeling confused, Kouyou had other things in his mind. How could Akira still thought Kouyou didn't want him? How was that possible? Grabbing Akira by his shoulders, he firmly spoke, but was sure to let his love for the other be heard.

"What do you mean by that? You still think that I want you as a friend only? Akira, it's not enough anymore. At first, I was fine with your body, but now, I'm greedy for more. I want more of you. I was just blind enough to ignore it until you fainted before my eyes and I thought I was going to lose you. I love you, Akira. And I only want you."

The words stuck in Akira's heart and it filled him with happiness. Still, Kouyou needed better than him.

"No. You don't. You just think you do. You deserve so much better. I can't give you the things you could have with someone else." It was tearing him to tell this since it was true. But apparently, Kouyou didn't think so.

"Like what, Akira? You can give me happiness. You can give me love. You care for me and you're my closest family. You're perfect. You're amazing and gorgeous. I love everything about you. You're perfect. I love you."

Akira didn't want to let these words get so close to his heart. Kouyou really did deserve better. But as he was embraced in those strong arms and the words were whispered all over again, he couldn't help but feel happy. He was actually loved back.

Their eyes met and there was a spark both of them felt. As they touched each other, their fingers tickled with the sensation. Somehow, they were drew closer and as their lips met, they both groaned. The first kiss was sweet, they enjoyed it, but it wasn't enough. Soon after, they were devouring each other, teeth meeting rather painfully a few times, but that didn't stop them. Tongues appeared and disappeared in the other's mouths.

Moaning, they knew this wasn't enough. They needed more. They needed to feel the other through only the layer of sweet covering them as they lost themselves in the madness they called love.

So they left the stream and moved to the chamber so fast you may had not seen them if you weren't watching carefully.

Kouyou didn't wait for the door to close. He had Akira already pushed against the wall, kissing him hungrily, then moving lower and sucking on his neck, finally leaving marks on the body of the person he ached to own. Akira moaned loudly, not caring that he could wake up half of the servants. All that mattered was Kouyou. The said king pulled away a bit to look Akira all over and was that a sexy sight.

Akira was dressed in a robe. They didn't have time to think before, they just carelessly threw on their clothes so now the tie was barely holding the robe together. Kouyou's eyes narrowed at Akira's shoulder, loving the way the robe was falling off, exposing him in such a sultry way. Akira only noticed the lust filling his lover's eyes before the king licked his lips and pushed closer again, immediately finding his shoulder and biting down hard. Akira felt the slight pain, but he loved it. Moaning, he let his head fall back.

Soon, they were laying on the bed, robes opened and Kouyou laying between Akira's legs. Kouyou couldn't help it. He wanted to draw the other crazy. He wanted to enjoy him as much as he could that night and bring them the pleasure they'd never felt. He took both nipples into his hands and started playing with them, carefully watching his lover's expressions. When he touched them, he bit his lip, but stayed quiet. When he rubbed them, he squirmed and whimpered and finally, when he pinched them, his lover moaned, his back arching slightly.

Lowering down, Kouyou licked Akira all over, enjoying his taste. He caressed his side gently, sending shivers down Akira's spine. As he licked down his belly, he didn't waste time and took his already hard member into his mouth. Soon, he was bobbing his head, enjoying the writhes and cries from his lover.

"Kouyou, stop.. stop playing a-around." He could plead as much as he wanted, Kouyou smirked, but today, Kouyou had a plan and that was to make love to the blonde. He didn't stop until he was sure Akira couldn't take it anymore. When he withdrew, he was met with the sight that pleased him and sent sparks right to south. Akira was sprawled on the bed, the robe long forgotten. His blonde strands were sticking to his face, his eyes were lidded and he was blushing. Gasping for breath, his mouth were opened and the marks on his neck were so thrilling Kouyou felt his cock twitching.

Akira reached up to him and drew him closer, his fingers entangled in Kouyou's hair, forcing him to meet him in a passionate kiss. The oxygen wasn't that needed anymore. They only needed each other.

"I love you." Whispered Akira once they were panting hard again. Kouyou's eyes softened and he pecked Akira's lips sweetly. "I love you too. So, so much."

Moving away, he reached for an oil standing near the bed. He uncapped it and covered his fingers with it. Then, he looked at Akira for permission.

As Akira felt the first finger enter, he tensed but took deep breaths. When Kouyou started moving his hand, he let himself concentrate on the pleasure the motion brought than the pain. With the second finger, he whimpered and tensed more, closing his eyes. When Kouyou saw this, he moved his other hand to touch the other's cock, starting the up-and-down motion. Small moans started escaping Akira's mouth and once he got used to the feeling, Kouyou's fingers made him go crazy. Akira forgot how good this could feel, but after that night, he was sure he would be addicted to Kouyou's touches forever. When Kouyou added third finger, Akira whimpered again, but it soon faded in a loud cry and Kouyou's fingers suddenly dug deeper and found that special place that made him go mad. His back arched and Kouyou watched this with painfully hard cock, but patiently continued in stretching the other.

It was then that none of them could take it anymore that they lost sense of everything, they just felt the hunger and need for the other. Kouyou didn't waste any more time. Hovering above Akira, he kissed him passionately before grabbing his hips and slowly starting to push into the other's entrance.

Once fully inside, he waited for Akira to adjust. As the blonde whimpered and turned his head away, Kouyou pushed a few strands away from his face and tried to sooth him so the pained expression would leave him. Whimpering again, a few tears escaped his eyes. "Sorry," Akira mumbled, "It's just been so long that I'm not used to it..." Kouyou didn't understand why he was even apologizing. He would wait for him as long as he needed. Instead of words, he showed him by kissing him, his tongue immediately finding its way into his mouth. This time, it wasn't fight for who could devour the other sooner. Now, Akira let his inner mouth be explored by his tongue and slowly allowed Kouyou to consume him until their tongues enveloped.

When their kiss ended, Akira was ready. Relaxing his body even more, he nodded to Kouyou who started slow pace. He planned for their love making to be slow and intense but instead, his rhythm quickened almost by itself. Soon, he was aiming for Akira's prostate, the other tightening around him with every thrust and arching his back. Their hands found each other and were holding on tightly.

Akira was going mad. He had barely time to breath between the thrusts and Kouyou's grunts and small moans were turning him on so badly he worried he may not last too long. One look at Kouyou told him he felt the same. Their eyes met and kisses were exchanged. Kouyou started thrusting harder and Akira's cries became louder, his back arching even more into the other. Throwing his head back, with the one last thrusts straight into his prostate, he came with a cry, his cum all over their stomaches.

Kouyou watched this and the sight with the tightening soon pushed him over the edge. They collapsed, trying to find their breath. Soon, they were kissing again, tiredly, sweetly and lovingly. Kouyou withdrew and moved next to his lover. Akira whimpered at the loss but soon sighed in content as Kouyou pulled him onto his chest and covered them with a blanket.

"I love you, Kouyou."

It was even nicer and cuter when the words were told by the tired Akira who was barely staying awake. He chuckled. "I love you too, Akira. Now you're mine."

"Yours..?" Akira mumbled, already sleeping. That's right, Kouyou thought as he too fell asleep.

As the stars were high on the sky, they were shining on the couple cuddled together in a strong embrace. There were still a lot of demons between them, but somehow, they had a feeling they could survive everything.

Without knowing, they both wished the same thing before completely falling into the blissful sleep.

_As long as you stay with me, I can overcome anything._


End file.
